


Recurring Youth

by rimaru



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimaru/pseuds/rimaru
Summary: SakyoIzu were out on a date, and Izumi was in for a trip down the memory lane.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Recurring Youth

Izumi wasn't one to be conscious for her lack of intimate relationship, but her friends worry about it in her stead. Although she already has the theatre where she obtain twice the satisfaction and happiness, every now and then, she was asked when she will finally lend some time for that matter. Often she was driven into a corner with society's expectations for a grown woman such as herself. It wasn't really a comfortable topic one could pull on her.

"Eh? Dating... I haven't thought about that until now. I don't really have plans for it yet - no, I don't think I'd plan for something like that yet as long as I have Mankai Company."

Gathered around a traditional table, Izumi was celebrating an acquaintance's engagement with a drink when their chitchat has come to a trivial topic. The setting was bustling with cheers and excitement, some swayed along the impact of the alcohol coursing through their veins. Her answer often causes dissatisfaction to the majority, though some still admire her independence and passion for the theatre. However, her closest friend, Mizu, often goes against her will and refuses to have her friend celibated throughout her career. Her hands slammed on the table, though weakly, as the drunk and flustered Mizu supported herself through the table to stagger all the way to the seat beside Izumi. 

"It would take you ages to finally prioritize yourself! Jeez, if it comes to it then I'll just intoduce you to someone..." Her words came out slurred that the brunette could barely decipher what she just said, but she didn't bother asking her to repeat herself when Mizu started snoring on her shoulder. Gently, she supported her head on her lap as she slept soundly. The others sober enough started agreeing right after, though.

"Right! We'll set you up, so leave it to us, Izumi-chan!" 

Izumi immediately turned down the offer with a shake of her head, chuckling at how they are seemingly worked up with it. She'd hate to ruin their excitement, but dating doesn't possess much significance to her as the theatre. "No, I'm good. Besides, it's the fourth time you told me that this week when I kept on refusing..." 

She heard them heave dejected sighs, voices toned down to zero as they plead with their eyes. "Look, just accept this one and once it's done, we won't bother anymore." 

She, for once, hasn't been irritated with them and their concerns about her. In fact, she appreciated every little endeavour of them out of their concern for her, though she didn't think it was necessary. It was Izumi's turn to sigh, and she gradually gave in their request though there was a hint of reluctance. The bustling restaurant grew louder that night.

_____

"--toku. Kantoku!"

"Y-yes?!" The director answered frantically once she snapped out of her reverie. She finds herself drifting back to that night, causing her to avert her attention from the present. She also lost track of how many times Sakyo had nagged about it, in addition to the incoming preach she prompted just about now. 

"𝙮𝙖𝙙𝙖 𝙮𝙖𝙙𝙖 𝙮𝙖𝙙𝙖... I can't believe the one who'd be out of it now would be the director. Focus on us and the practice!"

Izumi's back stiffened, her right hand unconsciously saluting as she apologized, though most of what he said were strings of incoherent words refusing to sink in her mind. "Yes, sir! I'm sorry about it." 

The actors weren't used to see director agitated, for it barely ever happens. But when it does, everyone was somehow affected as if it was a contagious disease.

"...do you think director would be alright? Sakyo-nii has been nagging her nonstop," Taichi whispered to Omi, both male evidently troubled by the scene, "I hope she'll be fine."

______

Tomorrow came by, with the director's eyes ever so taunted with determination. She repeatedly apologized for her lack yesterday, and had given her best shot for the current practice session to compensate. Seeing her back on her feet to hold her ground uncoiled the wrinkles on the blonde's face a little less, though he still sported a frown when he approached the director to excuse himself for the night.

"I have something to tend to later, so I may not join you guys in dinner."

"Sure, I'll have everyone informed." Izumi replied nonchalantly, later tilting her head in curiosity when Sakyo stayed in her company in silence, as if he's been meaning to say something more. "Sakyo-san?"

"...the guys in ginsenkai set me up to a date."

"Really? You don't look like the type to, but that's good for you, Sakyo-san."

Sakyo clicked his tongue, expressing annoyance with the gesture of his mouth. His eyes were averted from hers, hands in the usual crossed stance when he protested. Written all over his face was regret. "Don't celebrate it, it's against my will. Just can't say no when they got a back up from the boss."

The topic rang a bell when she chuckled, her smile faded into nothing as soon she remembered she would be out tonight too, stuck in the same circumstances as him. She actually felt like symphathizing with the older man. Both of them sighed in exasperation.

______

By the time the sun had dissolved into twilight, the taxi zoomed to the restaurant Izumi was supposed to meet up with a stranger. The song playing on the radio doesn't help her soothe the anxiety. Neither does the romantic scenery alleviated her spirit upon settling in their reserved seat. She felt like ditching in the last minute.

"What are you doing here?" And just when she was about to stand from her seat goes her date- or not quite. Her eyes widened in a split second, but the moment she recognized the familiar presence, she somewhat felt relieved. "Sakyo-san? What a coincidence--! "

"Is this your table?" He asked, occupying the seat in front of her as if he was certain he's in the right table. Izumi pursed her lips when she paused before deciding to fiddle in her phone to ask for verification. She was certain when her friend replied, lifting her dainty frame to face Sakyo just as she received a flick on her forehead. "Isn't it obvious yet? They set us up. Seriously, those guys..." 

"...I'm sorry if it disappointed you, Sakyo-san." 

"Idiot, that's not it. What I meant was, I could've done this myself." He flicked her forehead for the second time around, appearing offended with Izumi's reply. She was left in confusion, almost unbelieving him when those words slid out of his lips. Heat crept up on her cheeks and her heart skipped a beat. Seeing her initial reaction instantly made him regret his words, bringing a faint tinge of embarrassment in his ears. Silence dominated the awkward atmosphere, before Sakyo cleared his throat and decided to break the tranquility conquering for a while. "Let's just get over with it and get out of here."

And so they decided to play along the set-up. It was comprised with mediocrity, spiced up with shenanigans their friends prepared which leaves them unamused most of the time. But perhaps, experiencing this when it's been long since wasn't half bad. The memory was vague, but she could remember her first play date with him coming back to her. It was the thought occupying her mind all this time.

The city lights contrasted by the darkness was strikingly beautiful in the dead of the night. The highways were unusually remoted, and the pace they took as they drive back to the dorm added to the charm of their relaxing night drive. Her gaze trailed back to him, and his austere face fixated on the road ahead. She wanted to ask many things, but in the end, decided to let the tranquillity comfort her and all of the questions left unspoken.

The front door creaked in the middle of the night, which caught Itaru who just headed to the kitchen right after streaming games off guard. Peeking into the threshold, he caught a glimpse of the director and Sakyo, who had just got home together. "Huh. Were they out on a date, after all?"

______

Masumi barged in Sakyo's room first thing in the morning. Of course, he received a mouthful of nagging for disturbing his sleep, but even then, he was immune of the stern expression draped onto his morning face.

"I saw you and the director last night. What did you do?!" 

His lips tugged into a playful, taunting smirk as he replied, " _Wouldn't you like to know, stalker boy?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> you might have encountered a few errors and I'm really sorry for that! also giving credits to the reference meme I found in the facebook group that inspired me to write this lol here's the link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/2377887875807441/permalink/2570910229838537/


End file.
